Saludo
by Vsuky
Summary: Ya han pasado tres años desde el Armagedon y Kenshi en su soledad le escribe una carta para Ermac. Bromance KenshixErmac


De: Kenshi

Para: Ermac

_Hola, ¿cómo te ha ido?, ¿cómo esta Edenia?, antes de irme Raiden me contó que el Rey Jerrod había ganado el conflicto entre tus almas y le diste poder para que gobernara desde tu cuerpo. Me parece muy noble y una sabía decisión de tu parte, aunque no esperaba menos de ti.

_En realidad, dudo mucho que te envié esta carta, sería algo verdaderamente estúpido de mi parte, después de todo solo me estoy desahogando en papel...Ya han pasado tres años, supe que cuando escape me buscaste en todos lados durante meses, eres bastante terco creo que por eso discutíamos de vez en cuando. Estoy bien, te sorprendería lo bien que acondicione esta cueva, hasta le coloque una mesa, se ve increíble por dentro; el silencio es tranquilizador, aunque muchas veces es triste o pesado, incluso se torna amargo y deprimente unido la soledad, pero es mucho mejor que estar fuera. ¿Recuerdas cuando recobre la vista por el fuego de Blaze?, mis sentidos eran demasiado agudos, con el tiempo el sol me cegaba y las voces me ensordecían. Intentaste calmarme un día cuando me tire al suelo cerrando fuertemente los parpados, tapándome los oídos, fue demasiado bombardeo sensorial, fue demasiado para mí, incluso sentí que mi cabeza explotaría en miles de pedazos, prefiero no volver a pasar por eso de no ser necesario.

_Cuando era más joven solía pensar que tendría muchos subordinados porque sería el mayor guerrero del mundo, pero cuando perdí la vista tuve miedo, miedo de perder todo lo que había hecho, de ser un inútil, de quedar solo. Irónicamente, siendo ciego me volví más fuerte, más sabio, encontré muchos aliados y encontré amigos a los que les debo la vida. ¿Sabes algo de Sub-zero? Solo sé que ahora es el líder del Lin Kuei, si no fuera por él hubiese muerto luego de mi derrota con Mavado, fue la persona que menos me esperaba, le guardo un agradecimiento y respeto enorme, aunque nunca se lo dije y creo que nunca lo haré. A Sonja y a Jax los considero grandes compañeros, Raiden es como un mentor muy sabio, siempre sabía que decir y hacer, incluso cuando lo vi por última vez hace tres años me dijo que escribir ayuda a mantener la cordura, supongo que lo decía porque estaría aquí el resto de mis días. Él tenía razón, a veces me encuentro a mí mismo hablando solo así que empecé a preocuparme, normalmente salgo de noche a buscar comida o cosas que necesito, preferiblemente cuando no hay luna, ella no molesta tanto como el sol pero aun así es como una lámpara constante en tu cabeza. Perder la vista fue una maldición, pero la verdadera maldición fue recuperara.

_Me estoy poniendo deprimente y te estoy deprimiendo a ti también ¿no? Lo siento, pasa a veces. Afuera llueve, la lluvia es relajante y hermosa aunque muy sonora, puedo sentir el olor a lluvia con suelo mojado, puedo verla caer del cielo gris y chocar con la entrada de la cueva, cuando llueve puedo salir libremente gracias a las nubes, los problemas son los rayos y truenos; los truenos me resuenan en el cerebro y los rayos me ciegan por momentos. No te lo dije, pero una de las cosas que más me dolió de recuperar la vista fue verte; no me malinterpretes no me refiero a tu aspecto, sino que al mirar tus ojos brillantes me dolía y tu voz grave resonaba demasiado en mis oídos. Sé que lo notaste, te vi alejarte bruscamente temiendo lastimarme, lo siento sé que te hizo sentir mal, sentí tu tristeza como un puñal; mi vista era espiritual así que no podía verte exactamente pero si podía saber cómo eras en personalidad, había querido verte y ahora que podía me dolía hacerlo. Sin embargo lo hice, tus ojos verde brillante fue lo que más grabe de ti, me encantaría volver a charlar contigo como cuando me ensañabas telequinesis, pero esos días pasaron y la soledad me está haciendo nostálgico, quizás también me hace viejo más rápido.

_Ya te entretuve bastante, no puedo hacerle perder el tiempo al gobernante de Edenia ¿verdad?, así que para terminar, quiero decirte que conocerte fue un suceso inesperado que se volvió el mejor de mi existencia y te agradezco por estar allí, algún día espero volver a verte, a abrazarte y decirte "Hola mi buen amigo". En fin, ya la lluvia ceso pero la nostalgia sigue aquí, creo que vive conmigo. Confió en que el alma del Rey y tu gobernaran sabiamente Edenia, te deseo la mayor de la suertes y me despido, supongo que solo quería saludarte.


End file.
